Mounting brackets of various designs have been used to support shades, blinds, curtains, valances, cornices and the like. These brackets are mounted or fastened to a wall, or to a window frame, in a number of various positions depending upon the structure of the mounting bracket and/or hanging element, ie. curtain. Conventional designs for mounting brackets include channel-type, metal headrails; box-like metal structures having a plurality of slide plates therein; U-shaped metal structures having a screw clamp; an L-shaped metal flange having a snap holder; an inverted L-shaped metal stamping having horizontal and vertical wings; and inverted L-shaped metal flange having a slide plate holder.
However, these prior art mounting brackets have various drawbacks and have not been completely satisfactory. For example, they do not securely hold the shades or blinds to prevent them from being pulled out of the mounting bracket during use.
It would be highly desirable to provide a mounting bracket which is adjustable, and easily mounted for simple installation. A bracket assembly when installed should hold the shade firmly locked in place to avoid the shade being snapped out when pulled on by the user.